ladygagafandomcom_es-20200214-history
De Donde Salio Lady Gaga?
Lady Gaga nacio el 28 de marzo de 1986 en Nueva York. Autobografia en stefanimusic.com Esto lo publico en 2005: He estado componiendo desde que tenía cuatro años, cuando me tocó por primera vez las teclas de piano viejo de mi padre y aún recuerdo la primera canción que escuché. Mi papá estaba escuchando lo que ahora sé era de Pink Floyd "Money", y el entendimiento sólo los sonidos de la caja registradora en la introducción, me escribió una canción llamada "Dollar Bills" en mi documento de Mickey Mouse. La notación musical fue de alta calidad en comparación con las letras en la página, ninguno de los cuales fueron en realidad escritas correctamente.Siempre he tenido algunas dificultades para decir lo que realmente quieren decir con las palabras justas. Yo crecí en Nueva York, y no puedo decir que la ciudad me hizo un compositor o un artista, pero estoy seguro de que tendría muy poco que escribir sobre el juego sin él. Al crecer en Nueva York es una de esas cosas. He estado inmerso en la música durante tanto tiempo, es difícil recordar un momento en que yo no sabía que la radio, o Led Zeppelin, Bitterend y Blue Note, a Kind of Blue de Miles Davis, o como tocando un instrumento. Recuerdo vívidamente cómo llegué a descubrir, pero que han llenado los espacios vacíos de tantos, me he olvidado de lo que estaba allí antes de que entró en mi vida. Conocí a Don Lorenzo cuando tenía catorce años. Yo estaba cantando para mí mismo en una tienda en la calle de mi casa, cuando el dueño de la tienda, que resultó ser también un músico, me llevó aparte y se puso un número de teléfono en mi mano. Me dijo que su tío era un maestro de canto muy respetado que él pensó le gustaría trabajar conmigo. Lo llamé y recuerdo sus palabras: "Yo trabajo con los ganadores del Grammy Christina Aguilera, Bono de U2, Mick Jagger y que la lista tiene más grande que tiene más entusiasmado. Soy diecinueve años, y han estado mirando los registros de platino en las paredes de su estudio durante años. Haciendo mis ejercicios vocales más, y otra vez, los ojos pegados a los registros. Fue entonces que la música de la escritura se convirtió en menos de un hobby y más de una toma de corriente. He escuchado de todo, jugó todo, y comenzó a escribir canciones. Me gradué en la escuela secundaria y ahora asisten a la Escuela de Artes Tisch de la Universidad de Nueva York. Creo que lo más grande que cualquier compositor / intérprete puede hacer es liberar sus mentes. Cuando usted realmente dejar ir y perderse, se encuentra todo lo que usted nunca supo que estaba ahí. El verano después de mi primer año de universidad, más o menos encontré mi libertad. Tengo mi propio apartamento, con tacos de mi teclado hasta Stanton y Clinton, y la izquierda Tisch por un semestre. Escribí para siempre, formar una banda de chicos que realmente creía en mis cosas-Eli, Alex y Calvin y empecé a tocar en cada lugar del centro que podría conseguir mi música in Recuerdo que una vez que pretende ser mi propio representante de relaciones públicas, llamando al libro "ESTEFANIA, un talento emergente" y reservado a mí mismo durante la semana. Paul y Kenny me dio mi primera oportunidad, y ahí estaba yo, en el escenario en el Bitterend. Ahora estoy un espectáculo regular en Bitterend y otros lugares. Estoy vendiendo espectáculos y grandes eventos como los de Universidad de Nueva York y beneficos. Mi música es amplia: baladas agridulces a rock power-pop. Conociendo a Rob Fusari y a Lady Starlight La sensación Underground fue elegido por Bob Leone, Director Nacional de Proyectos de la famosa y celebrada Songwriters Hall of Fame, siendo uno de los nueve artistas en la Muestra de Nuevos Compositores 2006 en la sala de despiece. Wendy Starland quedó tan impresionado con Gaga que prácticamente la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el teléfono para hablar con Rob, otro compositor con el que colabora Wendy."No podía estar allí esa noche, pero le pidió mantener un ojo hacia fuera para alguien que tenía la capacidad y el deseo, y eso es definitivamente Stefani".El, luego de que siempre la escucha cuando llega cantando Radio Ga Ga, la llama y le inventa el nombre Lady Gaga, el cual Estefania rapidamene adopta. En el caso de Starlight, a principios de 2007, se reunió con el nombre similar y aún por descubrir la estrella del pop Lady Gaga , y ayudó a crear el escenario de su moda. La pareja ha colaborado en muchos proyectos como " Lady Gaga and Starlight Revue "- un tributo low-fi a espectáculos de variedades de 1970 que contó con ambas en el escenario.